As the performance of electronic components improves, heat generated per unit volume of the electronic components increased more than ever. Additionally, conventional aluminum extrusion heat sinks and die-cast heat sinks usually have a very limited area for heat dissipation due to how they were formed, and thus they are unable to efficiently dissipate heat even equipped with fans.
Accordingly, manufacturers further modify the conventional heat sinks in order to increase the heat dissipation area. For example, there is an assemblable type heat sink that are consisted of multiple cooling fins and assembling structures, but the assembling structures are complex in configuration, and thus the appearance of the heat sink is not flat.